


Until the end of time

by nerdyostrich



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't like ties, Tony is tired of his crap and it's time for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Leigh-Hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emma+Leigh-Hayes).



> FLUFF  
> WEDDING FLUFF  
> ALL FOR YOU EMMA

”Tony, I look completely ridiculous in these Midgardian clothes.” Loki groaned, pulling on his tie before Tony slapped his hand away, ”What? This silk noose has no function.”

”Loki, you need to listen, that ’noose’ is a _tie_ and it’s for fancy occasions, you understand? Isn’t this a fancy occasion?” Tony said, rolling his eyes at Loki and Loki glared at him. Tony should know that he _hated_ to wear these clothes. But of course he’d do it, for Tony.

”I suppose it is, but do I nee—” Loki’s reply was cut short by Tony tightening the green silk noose, the _tie_ , around his neck and Loki coughing at the sudden loss of air.

”Shut up. This is our wedding and we’ll only get married once.” Tony told him and smiled.

”If you tighten this ’tie’ any further, I fear there won’t be a wedding because I won’t be able to make my vows.” Loki spat, narrowed his eyes and then looked down at the ground, balling his hands into fists like a five-year old but he didn’t care, ”I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have an Asgardian ceremony.”

”Loki, do we really need to have this conversation again? There’s no way in hell I’m wearing one of those… _things_. No offense, but some things, even a handsome guy such as myself can’t pull off.” Tony winked at Loki and gently stroked his cheek, Loki leaning into the touch with a small smile.

”You’re an idiot.” Loki said, but the words were said affectionately.

”Love you too.” Tony kissed Loki quickly on the lips. A chaste kiss, but it still made Loki’s skin tingle.

 

As Tony pulled away, Loki pulled him back into the kiss, this one not so chaste. Their tongues tangled, teeth grazing lips and sighs sinking into each other’s mouths. When they pulled away, interrupted by Pepper’s coughs from the doorway, Tony winked at Loki, a promise for ”later”. Loki would make sure Tony kept his promise. Then Pepper led Tony out to take his place at the end of the temporary aisle that had been set up on the roof of Stark Tower. Of course, Tony had made Loki play the feminine part in the ceremony. Not that Loki minded. Not one bit.

When the music finally started up, Loki wasn’t ready. Well, he was, but he wasn’t. He was ready to share his life with Anthony Stark, but he was not ready to face all of those people. But he would have to and he would do it, because in all of his existence, he had never been as sure of something as he was of this. Taking the first step out onto the aisle, feeling uncomfortable in his ”suit”, he let out a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay.

The walk up to Tony was excruciatingly slow and Loki had to keep himself from running up to him. The only thing keeping him somewhat calm was the look of complete love and adoration in Tony’s eyes. A look that clearly said, ”I love you”. And Loki loved Tony too. Loki loved Tony so very much and would never stop loving him. Looking around the room, he saw Thor with an arm around Jane, smiling broadly as his eyes shone at Loki. Odin and Frigga—who had come, to Loki’s great joy—were looking proud of him, Frigga wiping tears from her eyes. As he walked up next to Tony, their hands brushed, Tony entwining their fingers, and Loki knew that this was right.

After far too much talking by Director Fury, who had gotten some kind of marriage license just for them, it was time. Time for their vows. Tony cleared his throat and looked at a small note in his hand. Eyebrows crinkling together, he then crumpled up the note and dropped it to the ground, crushing it with his foot. Then he looked into Loki’s eyes and the world was only Tony, Tony, Tony.

”Loki, from the first time I saw you, I knew that you were extraordinary. Despite the fact that you were trying to kill us all, I knew that you were special. Then, when you asked for that drink, I was gone. I was taken away and, dammit, it felt good. When you were released and Thor brought you here, I never anticipated this, but I don’t regret it. I could never regret it, because I love you. I love the way you call me an idiot, but always with that small smile. I love it when you make my coffee too sweet, because you don’t want my mouth to taste bitter. I love it when you put your hand in mine and the world fades away. But you know what, the thing I love the most about you is the way you look at me, like I’m a complete fool and you love me anyway. And I love you and I will never leave you. That’s a promise.” By the time Tony was done, Loki had tears in his eyes, which he rapidly blinked away. How did he have this amazing man in his life? Clearing his throat to not sound like he was about to cry, Loki began,

”Tony, the first time I saw you, I thought that you were a complete idiot.” The crowd chuckled and a grin tugged at the corners of Tony’s mouth, ”But, to your defense, I thought that you were a brave and charming idiot. Then, when I got to know you, I learned that you may be an idiot, but you’re an amazing man as well. You’re smart, brave and caring. You don’t care what I am, because you only see who I am. I can never thank you enough for the happiness you bring me, but I hope loving you is a good start. And maybe I’ll start wearing Midgardian clothes, if you’re lucky. But what I mean to say is, I have always felt like I haven’t belonged, even when I was young. I have never felt at home. Then you came along. With you, I feel safe. When you put your arms around me, I’m home.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure where he’d started crying, nor when Tony had. Tears were falling from Tony’s chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that adored him, and a smile was on his face. ”I love you,” he mouthed and Loki just smiled as a tear fell down his own cheek. He could not be happier.

 

”Anthony Stark, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Fury asked, his only eye glistening. Loki kept himself from smirking, seemed like the Director had some emotion after all.

”I do.” Tony said, looking deep into Loki’s eyes.

”Loki Odinson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Fury asked, the question now directed at Loki.

”I do.” Loki said, and clasped Tony’s hands in his own.

”By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two married. You may now kiss.” Fury told them, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Tony pulled Loki close to him by his tie—seemed like it had a use after all—and crashed their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, both of them smiling like morons and tears of happiness mingling into the kiss, but it was the best kiss Loki had ever had. He loved Anthony Stark so very much and always would, until the very end of time. Loki hoped that Tony felt the same. When he looked into Tony’s eyes, he thought that Tony just might.


End file.
